Trish,Lady,and Lucia
by Eilanne
Summary: Trish, Lady, and Lucia get together for some ice cream and some good old fashioned female talk and comradeship.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors notes: ah I like all the dmc girls! We have one angsty very attractive looking Lucia, who overflows with good emotions, another angsty, yet feisty and beautiful Lady, and the mature, repented yet stunning Trish. And mostly, that they're all good women with unique beauty!_

_Let's see if I can try and write them all in one go:_

()(-))-()(-)()(-)

They had set down their weapons on the table. All three girls decided that they'd go for a shopping spree. Trish had decided to buy new clothes as that she's been so self conscious of the fact that she's slept in and out of her black tight spandex and the tiny black top that barely holds anything. She flipped through the magazines and asked Lady what would look good on her.

"What do you think, Lady? Do you think any other color besides black would look good on me?"

"I think black suits you, but if you wear red, you might be mistaken as Dante's mom." She nodded. Lucia giggled out loud, "She looks like Dante's mom, silly!"

"I know that." Lady smiled, realizing that Lucia didn't catch many things, like inside jokes and all that. But Lady had a fondness for Lucia as did they all for one another and their comradeship was growing. Sharing things together like what to wear and what hair style looks best, but most of all, beneath all that girly stuff, they preferred to discuss the techniques of weaponry and battle moves.

Trish chortled deeply, her deeper voice bringing on that maturity she had over the two girls, "I think we should all get something to eat, like ice cream. How about it? Right after we buy some clothes today. I really do need a new set of clothes. It gets really annoying when all the men ogle you with ideas that I'm easy tattooed on my forehead."

Lucia giggled again, "Oui! I vould like to have zom food too and oui, you look very easy for men, but not until zey find themselves with Sparda looking at them at sword point!"

The blonde woman snorted loudly, "You got that right." And proceeded to high five the red head, but that was also lost on the younger woman.

"What iz dis?"

"Oh it just means that I agree with you, but on a more physical contact way."

"I like dis kind of vay!" Lucia put her hand up against the blondes and they both smacked their hands together.

In the meantime, Lady was making notes on how much money she should spend on upgrading her weapons and weighed her small knives and looked over at Lucia, "What do you think? Worth anything?"

Lucia who was the specialist in knives took one look at them and clicked her tongue, "I think dat you should try to take one of mine." But the brunette shook her head, "Thank you, but I'm not much in what you do, you know, what you do with knives and all."

"Merci, pretty one, I think that you are zo very good at your guns and not to mention your ability to be so acrobatic! Without even having a drop of demonic powers like me and de Trish here. We were created to have these powers already, but you, you worked hard on yours! For that I am very impressed."

"Awww, Lucia, thank you." Lady replied kindly, "I do have the scars to prove it."

"For scars, they look very elegant on your skin!" Lucia piped up, "I wish my skin was zo very fair and fine!"

"No way! I love your smooth, dark skin! It's gorgeous!" Lady retaliated.

Lucia was not one to let things drop and shook her head vigourously, causing her red braids to move, "You have very soft and translucent skin, Lady, even dat scar looks lovely on you!" She reached up hesitantly, wanting to touch Lady's cheek, "May I?"

"Sure." Lady shrugged and the other woman rubbed her palm over the teenaged girl's fine skin.

"I vas right! It iz zo very soft as baby skin and fine!"

Trish popped her gum, "Lucia, you sound like a cosmetic department store owner."

"But I vas telling de truth! I vant to also tell Lady dat her work out every day to be a top notch devil hunter iz zo very wonderful!"

Trish nodded, "And what about me, Lucia? Anything I do?" Trish was clearly fishing for compliments and Lucia obliged very happily.

"Oui! You are good at that sword you wield! I have never zeen such display of power when you hold that sword. It iz like Sparda himself iz inside it and helping you! Dat iz like two people in synchronizing rhythm!"

"Wow, Lucia, darling,such wonderful observation and I thank you!" Trish leaned in and kissed the side of Lucia's brown cheeks. "Anything else?" The blonde woman preened, set her hands on her hips and then proceeded to squeeze her small waist, "For example, my tall physique?"

"Alright!" Lady chimed in with a smile, "You ladies are making me sick with all this gooshy stuff. It's all nice, all this woman comradeship, but let's get going, shall we?"

They all nodded and headed out to the first shopping mall.

The oogles of men that stared at them caused a little bit of stir, while on the other hand, they were accosted by security guards, because Lucia packed a few knives in her diesel jacket.

"Non!" Lucia cried, "I taught dat I could have my small knives in my person if I want!"

Lady brought her dark fine brows together, "Yeah, what is this? Airport security?"

"No, ladies, we have now a security alert to this mall that no weapons allowed." Cried the buff looking security guard, "We've had problems before."

"Problems?" Trish popped her bubblegum, "What sort of problems…?"

"By any chance two men in blue and red with silver hair come by here recently?" was Lady's question.

"Yes, they did come by here."

Trish bopped her forehead with her palm, "UGH! Those two! They really need a kick in the shins if they're going to start getting all show offy inside a mall!"

So after departing with their weapons, leaving them inside their jeep, the three of them went inside peacefully. Trish spotted a lingerie shop first, "Wow! Would you look at that! Hey Lady, Lucia, why don't you two buy some of this stuff? What I'm wearing could pass as one anyway." She popped another bubblegum in her mouth and rolled her eyes.

Lucia shook her head, "It vould be impozzible, since after all, I cannot hide any of my weapons! Ware vould I put dem?" she held both her hands out as if they were empty and shrugged."Also, the men in mah village already are after me. Dey zay dat I cannot have any babies zo de ones who want a sex machine try to ask me out."

"Why those male chauvanist pigs!" Trish fumed,"I should go over there and electrucute their butts!"

"Non, non, Trish, it iz alright! I know dat zom of my friends joke with me. At first I threw dem sum knives to shut dem up, then Matier told me dat they were joking!"

"True enough. Ok, wow, look over there!" Trish pointed at the array of winter coats, trying desperately to change the subject, because talking about Lucia's cluelessness was an uncomfortable thing.

"Something you probably need badly when it gets cold, Trish." Lady slyly smirked, who followed along.

"Actually, my pretty girl, I can't feel a damn thing, because I was created with the ability to withstand all weather conditions! I don't have any feeling in that area. No sensitive points when Mundus created me. But I can feel fear, which is what Mundus required! That is why I feared when that damned pillar nearly fell on me! To think that I was going to be squished when I had deceived Dante again!"

Lucia chirped, "Den it iz good dat you have his mother's face! Dat saved your life!"

"Yes indeed," Trish nodded, "I am grateful for that!" The blonde stopped chewing and held the amulet that hung around her neck. She held it tight around her hand and felt the pulse there. "I can feel her, it's like she is me, and I am her…"

"Really?" Lady raised her dark brow, "That's amazing. I wish I could feel my mother's presence." There was a lost long look in her eyes when she whispered that.

"Don't you worry, Lady, we're all here for you," Trish smiled, "Now, how about we get ourselves some ice cream?"

The red head and the brunette nodded and they all went for Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

Lady had a mixed Cherry Garcia with vanilla and strawberry on the side, while Lucia dug into her Chocolate Fudge Brownie and said loudly, "MMMM! Maybe I shall get zom other flavour to mix like you, Lady!" Then proceeded to order the Chunky Monkey.

Lady looked over at Trish, "What are you getting?"

Trish gave her a wink, "What else? The The Full Vermonty!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors notes: thank you for the reviews. I thought since there are hardly any fanfics of the dmc girls together, I shall continue this. _

(-)(-)

**_Halloween is fun for the girls._**

**(-)(-)**

_At least tonight it is._

Trish peered at herself in the mirror, her long blonde hair, straight and shiny-- hung past her butt. She placed red lipstick on her lips and puckered them and leaned back to see the full effect, choosing to see if every part of her cheeks got the blushes that she needed.

Then she took the red coat that hung in Eva's old bedroom. The one where Eva used to sleep in Dante's now functional office and everything felt good around her. The photos of Eva and the twins as babies were covered on a wall album in the room and the resemblance to her is so striking that she knew, she knew that Eva is her in many ways. She took her black gloves and jerked them on. Placed the red coat on and touched the soft lining inside. Inside, was an engraving that said, _To my beloved Eva, I will be with you always, Sparda. _

Tonight, she would go as Eva. Really as Eva. This would please Dante very much, because she knew how much he loved his mother so much. It pleased him greatly that she was in his mother's image. It reminded him more than the photo that sat on top of his desk for many many years.

She adjusted her hair just so, where the long bangs slid over the side and Trish pulled up the rest of her long strands to fullness to give the effect just so.

When she descended the stairs, Lady and Lucia were sitting around the desk chatting and at the sound of Trish's descent, they both turned to see her and their eyes grew wide.

"Trish! Eva! It iz remarkable, non?"

Lucia cried out, she jumped up from the desk and she was decked out in a pirate costume. Her cutlasses adorned on both hips, with a thick belt that hung around her waist. She had her usual red hair over one eye and kept her braid. Her light white and blue striped diesel pants were suitable enough for pirating and her shirt had a skeleton with two femur bones criss crossed. Her light blue shirt was knotted in the front, long sleeves that puffed outward towards the end of her wrist.

Around her bright red hair was a black scarf around it with large white words that said I KICKED ARIUS'S BUTT. With tiny words that said_, with a little help from Dante. _

Her elfin boots were suede brown and had hidden knives inside.

"Yes, incredible. But of course, you're created in Eva's likeness, Trish. It's not hard to do. Is that Eva's clothes?" said Lady, who was wearing simple clothes, but this time, not her usual dark blue shorts, belted ammos, white silky blouse that shaped her elegant bust. Lady still had on her faded brick colored boots, with the many dark laces. But what she had on was a long diaphanous purple skirt that slid open on the front side, revealing her one leg in a vertical line. Her black top was buttoned up, sleeveless, only to show off her attractive shape. On her arm was a tattoo with a dragon on it and her black leather gloves went all the way up past her elbows. Her hair, though in the usual short dark bob, with curls around her face, had the front part pulled back, showing off more of her delicate features.

"Wow, look at you two!" Trish exclaimed. "Lucia, darling you look like a true lovely Pirate girl, ready to cut up any bandits coming on board any ship you might be captaining."

Lucia laughed at that, finding it so terribly funny. Lady and Trish looked at her and smiled, for they didn't think it was that funny. Trish cleared her throat, "And YOU!" she pointed at Lady, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"They didn't have any more costumes at the Halloween store, so Lucia suggested we find something in my home." She petulantly replied, "I have a lot of clothes so we just put stuff together. And I really didn't want to go as a princess or vampire or any of the archetype females."

"Ah, not the _good girl, damsel in distress_ nor the_ I_ _want to eat your blood, lover_ type? You could have gone as a pure and innocent, lily white with a bridal white gown." Trish joked.

Lucia giggled, "I vanted to go as a witch! But the black long robes were too bulky for my knives to fit in. And wow you must see Lady's home! It iz zo large and full of many rooms! A person could get lost in it. And her clothes! Zo very lovely! We took two full hours finding the right clothes!"

Lady sighed, "And yet, we ended up with this." She shrugged, "At least I can pack my guns with me she said with a smirk, "I've got my leather belt around me and these babies can take care of any demons where we are going."

"And I get to act the damsel in distress this time! With Eva's presence in me." Trish countered. "I love it! Mundus and his minions hated me with a passion. I mean, Eva, whoops, I always believe I'm her, what with my looks and her amulet around me. She basically saved my ass when I got the Mundus blast full force."

"Let's get ready to rock!" Lady winked at them, and sauntered out of Dante's establishment. Trish and Lucia followed behind.

They walked out into the full moon lit night, another one of those evenings, bright with bloodgoyles flying in all directions, beckoning the girls into action. They flew down and Lady was quick on the draw, shot at them and they turned into stone. They cracked under pressure when Lucia double flipped forward and slashed and hacked into them, breaking them into small pieces. All the while Trish took out L & O and shot at a few more from above her, they all turned into stone, allowing Sparda to crack them to pieces.

"Damn, girls, I can hardly move around in this red robe I'm wearing. I think Eva wore this when she went out to dinner, not out on the town to kill demons."

They finished off the rest of the bloodgoyles and they walked towards the bad side of town, where cemeteries were common and the homeless wandered aimlessly looking for drugs to shoot up or find a bottle of cheap whiskey to drown their sorrows.

"Trick or treat, honey." Trish said to one homeless old man who was wasted on a bottle of _thunderbird_. She handed him a bar of candy out of her red coat and patted him on the head, "Here. You need it more than I do."

He took it, his toothless smile widened at the blonde woman, "Thank you," he slurred, "You want information?"

"Yeah, where would we find the syndicate Hespian Uriel."

The old man shook his head, "I can't tell you." He slowly got up, tipped the bottle up to finish off the last remnants and said, "Don't go out to the graveyards tonight, ladies."

He tipped them goodnight and walked lazily away.

"So I guess we'll be making a trip to ALL the graveyards here in town tonight." Lady smirked, "There's the one by the small abandoned church up here."

Lucia stopped her as Lady started in that direction, "Non, he zaid dat we cannot go out to the graveyards!"

Lady blinked at her and was about to protest, then Trish chuckled deeply, "Lucia, no darling, that was the signal."

"Oh!" Lucia giggled, "Den wat are we waiting for? Let uz go now!"


End file.
